1. Field
Electrically conductive thin films and an electronic device including the same are disclosed.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device like a flat panel display such as LCD or LED, a touch screen panel, a solar cell, a transparent transistor, and the like includes an electrically conductive thin film or a transparent electrically conductive thin film. A material for an electrically conductive thin film may desirably have, for example, high light transmittance of greater than or equal to about 80% in a visible light region, and low specific resistance of less than or equal to about 1×10−4 Ωcm. Currently available materials for an electrically conductive thin film include indium tin oxide (ITO), tin oxide (SnO2), zinc oxide (ZnO), and the like. The ITO as a transparent electrode material has poor flexibility and will inevitably cost more due to limited reserves of indium. Therefore, development of an alternative material is highly desired. Tin oxide (SnO2) and the zinc oxide have low conductivity and have poor flexibility as well. Therefore, these materials find difficulties in being used for a flexible device, which has drawn growing attention as a next generation electronic device.
Therefore, development of a material having enhanced flexibility and being capable of substituting for these transparent electrode materials is needed.